falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Liberator
Liberators are small, spider-like robots found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Liberators were small pre-War drones used by the People's Liberation Army. These military infiltration and attack robots were used over the years by the PLA, becoming a joke among U.S. soldiers forced to waste ammunition on them.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries In response to their lack of effectiveness, a team of researchers at the covert Fujiniya Intelligence Base in Appalachia decided to improve the design.The inferior Liberator prototype was revamped in numerous ways. To make it more intimidating, the new Liberator Mark 0 – V was provided with an intimidating paint job and a set of speakers designed to spout propaganda, boosting the morale of friendly forces and sapping that of their foes. The spontaneous detonation caused by capture avoidance systems was also resolved in the new model, alongside a large number of improvements to its weapons systems. The low-powered laser that maimed instead of killing targets was replaced with a high-powered version and an additional spinning blade to give it an edge in melee engagements. Attempts to give it deployment capability, allowing it to attack and deploy on any surface, were postponed until the next version the Mark VI.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries The new bot was inexpensive to manufacture and easy to deploy via the facility's large launch bays disguised as smoke stacks, and the design was submitted to Party leadership as a proposal for use in vanguard forces for the invasion of contiguous United States. The improved bot was apparently accepted, with additional funding provided for further covert field testing in Appalachia and the establishment of an automated factory at Fujiniya. They were deployed by air across the United States, but the Great War broke out before any invasion occurred.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries After the Great War, the Enclave seized control of the facility, eliminated the holdouts, and secured the technology.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries President Thomas Eckhart later deliberately unleashed them on Appalachia, in an attempt to trick the DEFCON system into raising the alert status.Whitespring surveillance recordings By 2102, many Liberators continued to function across Appalachia. They were also used as a means to spread Chinese propaganda, which can be looted from their inventories. These cheap, mass-produced robots are designed to be dropped from aircraft and then autonomously attack any non-Chinese units they find, using rudimentary onboard weapons and IFF modules. The Liberator shell is optimized for air delivery and protects its internals from damage.Fallout 76 loading screen hints: "The Liberator robot was deployed by air onto American soil in the days leading up to the Great War. Its purpose was to inspire invading Chinese troops and spread Communist propaganda." The words spoken by the Liberators are short exclamations in Mandarin but are difficult to understand due to the high degree of audio distortion. Many of them are motivational, like "we must not stop," or "revolution is a must." Characteristics Specifications A Liberator is shaped like an artillery shell, with four panels around the sides that can be extended outward from the main body and used as legs for movement. The top end of the Liberator conceals four blades that allow it to perform slashing attacks or glide short distances, crashing into its targets. Chinese inscriptions, as well as a red star around the machine's single eye, are emblazoned on the Liberator's exterior. Its eye is capable of firing a weak laser and it often vocalizes in Chinese when attacking. A Liberator can also fly into the air and pull its legs in, lunging at an enemy to attack it with the spinning blades hidden in its chassis. Gameplay attributes Individually, Liberators are fragile enemies that pose little threat. However, they are small and fast which makes them stealthy and hard to target. They can attack at range with their laser or close in on a target and slam it with the blades in their chassis. Their short height is both an advantage and a problem; while it makes it easier for them to evade detection, they also cannot attack enemies that are behind even moderately sized obstacles. Liberators are usually encountered in groups. Variants Liberator Mark 0 The weakest of the Liberator variants, they are fragile and are not a significant threat to the player character. |level =1-5 |perception =10 |hp =25 |dr =10 |er =10 |rr =10 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Laser (10 ) |items =* Steel scrap * Propaganda flyer * Fusion cell * Red star pin * Plan: Bladed Commie Whacker }} Liberator Mark I A step above the Mark 0 Liberators, however, they are still fairly weak. |level =5-10 |perception =10 |hp =30 |dr =10 |er =10 |rr =10 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Laser (35 ) |items =* Steel scrap * Military-grade circuit board * Propaganda flyer * Fusion cell * Red star pin }} Liberator Mark II These are a step above the Mark I series, being from 8-13 levels higher. |level =18 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =10 |er =10 |rr =10 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Laser (45 ) |items =* Steel scrap * Enhanced targeting card * Propaganda flyer * Fusion cell * Red star pin }} Liberator Mark III Somewhat similar to the Mark II series, these Liberators may be dangerous if unprepared. |level =30 |perception =10 |hp =150 |dr =10 |er =10 |rr =10 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Laser (55 ) |items =* Steel scrap * Propaganda flyer * Fusion cell * Red star pin }} Liberator Mark IV These are a step above the Mark III Liberators, being over 10 levels higher. |level =42 |perception =10 |hp =200 |dr =10 |er =10 |rr =10 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Laser (65 ) |items =* Steel scrap * Enhanced targeting card * Propaganda flyer * Fusion cell * Red star pin }} Liberator Mark V These are the strongest of the Liberator variants and, although their resistances have stayed the same, now have much more HP and more powerful attacks. |level =54 |perception =10 |hp =300 |dr =10 |er =10 |rr =10 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Laser (75 ) |items =* Steel scrap * Propaganda flyer * Fusion cell * Military-grade circuit board * Red star pin * Plan: Chinese officer sword electrified serrated blade }} Locations * Small packs of Liberators can be found just outside of Vault 76. * ATLAS Observatory * Fujiniya Intelligence Base * Mama Dolce's Food Processing Related quests Challenges * Destroy a Liberator (lifetime) * Destroy Liberators (weekly) * Destroy Liberators with the Commie Whacker (weekly) Appearances Liberators appear only in Fallout 76. Bugs Liberators can occasionally be seen flying high up in the sky. When killed, they may not fall down. References Category:Chinese materiel Category:Fallout 76 robots and computers Category:People's Liberation Army technology fr:Libérateur (Fallout 76) ru:Освободитель (Fallout 76) uk:Визволитель (Fallout 76) zh:解放者 (Fallout 76)